Kasugano Urara (MM)
Kasugano Urara (春日野うらら Kasugano Urara) is one of the five main protagonists in Miraculous Meeting, alongside Komachi, Reika, Marinette and Adrien. She is a fifteen year old girl and a well known Idol. Her alter ego is the Cure of Effervescence, Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remonēdo). Appearence Urara is a young girl with dark blonde hair worn in partially curled pigtails held with red scrunchies or bobbles. Her bangs are very short and she has a single, curled strand by each ear. Her eyes are gold. She wears a pale yellow turtleneck beneath a brown blouse, a slightly puffy yellow knee-length skirt, and a pair of brown and pink heels worn with pale yellow socks. As Cure Lemonade, her eyes turn bright yellow to match her lengthened hair, which is pulled up into large conical buns with a long curling strand sticking out of the tip and ending at her waist. Each bun is held by tiny a tiny red flower attached to small red bobbles and pale pink leaf-like ribbon. Her costume retains it's earrings while everyhing else changes to match the rest of the group. She now wears a pale yellow ruffled mini-dress with the skirt in two layers, one lighter than the other, above a pair of dark gold bike shorts. The chest resembles a blouse held by a thin pale pink band lined with ruffles, and over it is a yellow vest lined in gold. The butterfly on her chest is now pale yellow and orange with a light blue gem on it that holds the CureMo string. Her sleeves are now gloves with yellow lining and a streak of pale yellow going down the middle, where the buterfly still resides. Her stockings are the same color but the cuff now frilly and held by a yellow band, while her shoes change in design. Personality Urara is naturally cheerful and expresses this towards others but is actually really shy until properly meeting Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they met. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". She is sweet and shows an energetic side at times. She is noticeably like Nozomi in that they both rush head-first into things and love food, and can sometimes give Rin a hard time as she often tries to keep them in control. They can also both be absent-minded or clumsy at times. Even so, Urara can be genuinely depressed, to the point where she wants to give up her life. History To be added. Songs Urara's japanese voice actor, Ise Mariya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices, as well as singing the opening. Many of them include group songs and duets with Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika, Christina Wee, who voices Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bryce Papenbrook, who voices Adrien Agreste, and later, Saitou Haruma, who voices Saitou Haruma (MM). *'Never Enough' Duets Group Songs *Yūki of Motte, Kiseki no Shūkai! Trivia *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and being daring in the Language of Flowers. *Urara's japanese voice actress formerly played Yamaguchi Mari in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Urara's hair is slightly similar to the hairstyle of the Libra Star Princess from Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and their personalities are similar too. *Yakushiji Saaya from HUGtto! Pretty Cure said she was a fan of Urara's acting. *Urara is the first Cure to have been depressed. Category:Canon Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cures Category:Canon Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Saitou Haruma Category:Miraculous Meeting Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Characters